Retrograde Amy
by Viskey HeroMouse
Summary: I never liked the way Amy just disappeared from the show. So here's a slightly far fetched explanation for her sudden leave.
1. Chapter 1

**_Thursday, 3:07 pm_**

Murdock put a chair in the shower, then helped Face sit down on it. It had been a long time since he had seen him this exhausted. Hard to believe that Hannibal had let it come to this.

"Come on, Face, you gotta take these rags off."

"They're not rags," Face protested tiredly, hanging in the chair, trying not to move any muscles he didn't need for immediate survival. "They're designer training wear."

"Well, they're rags now," Murdock said, "and you gotta take them off."

"Why? I'm dirty, they're dirty, we can both use a shower."

Murdock shrugged. If you looked at it like that... But he knelt down and at least pulled off Face's shoes. "I'll make you something to eat, Muchacho."

Face dropped his head forward, but didn't seem to have the energy to raise it again to complete the nod.

Murdock turned the shower on, then left for the kitchen, where he prepared everything for scrambled eggs with fried bacon. Strictly speaking that was breakfast, but breakfast was the only thing Murdock knew how to cook. And hot tea, Murdock decided. Face could surely do with a big cup of hot tea.

While searching the cabinets for tea, Murdock thought about two nights ago. What exactly had happened that night? How far had they gone?

That Amy had a weak spot for Face was no secret; not to Murdock, anyway. The way she spoke of and looked at him, the way she passed judgement on him and the things he did. As well as the way she looked at his assorted girlfriends, talked about them, and judged them. It was not hard to guess what was going on inside her head.

As for Face... Murdock was not sure about Face's feelings for Amy, but if nothing else he knew how little resistance Face had when it came to pretty women. – And Amy was nothing if not pretty.

So what exactly had happened that night?

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Little tip before you start reading: Recheck day and time of chapter 1 ...  
_

* * *

 ** _Thursday, 2:49 pm_**

Face kept thinking of two nights ago as he forced himself through yet another round. His arms and legs felt like jelly, his feet were sore, his lungs burned, and the rest of his body was cold and wet, because he kept falling into the water pits.

"Three more rounds," Hannibal called out, as Face passed the starting point once again. Face only nodded, not having the breath or the will for a verbal response and trudged on.

Around the first bend, out of Hannibal's line of view, stood Murdock, looking sympathetic and saying, "You keep it up, Faceman..." Murdock had wanted to run the rounds with Face, but Hannibal had forbidden it. Face was thankful for the sentiment anyway.

Amy better appreciate this. She better appreciate all this torture he was going through for her sake. – Face barked out a short laugh. Of course she never would, because she'd never know.

Damn, he thought, losing hold of the rope and skidding off the wooden ramp into the water pit. Again. Had that one night been worth all of this? He stumbled and fell, as he tried to climb out of the pit. Only on the second try he managed to get out, and miraculously he even got over the ramp.

How could he have let the events of the evening turn into something that made Hannibal go berserk on him? He should have had more control over himself. He shouldn't have let Amy seduce him. He...

Face shook his head with dismay. The truth was: She hadn't seduced him. She had laid out the basics, had communicated her willingness, yes. But he had barely given it a second thought before he had grabbed the opportunity.

Damn, but what had he been thinking? He had put his momentary want over the greater good.

He stumbled and fell once again, but this time he couldn't get up anymore, just couldn't. He ordered his muscles to pick up his body, but they didn't obey.

He lay on the muddy ground, sucking hectic breaths into his burning lungs and listening to the pulse in his ears. He felt like he would never stop breathing like a steam engine, and like his heart would never stop racing.

"Lieutenant!" Hannibal's voice boomed across the court. "You still have three rounds!"

Face blinked, but otherwise didn't move, save for the trembling of his muscles.

"Hey, Face, you okay?" Murdock crouched down beside him.

Face managed a smile. "Like... I'm... dead... just... not... that... good..."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, so what happened?  
_

* * *

 ** _Wednesday, 7:44 am_**

Hannibal looked at Amy bewildered. They had gathered in the small diner opposite the hotel for a quick breakfast, and over her cup of coffee Amy had told them that she'd be leaving the team.

Hannibal didn't know what shocked him more: the fact that Amy wanted to leave after all but bribing her way in, or how much he was going to miss her.

She had become a real asset to his team. In the beginning Hannibal had accepted her, because he kind of liked her, and for her affiliation with the press. Good press never hurt. Very soon, though, she had proved herself worthy of being more than just a contact. She had come as close to being a full member of the team as it was possible without having been there right from the beginning.

And now she wanted to leave. Overseas correspondent in Jakarta, that's what she'd said. True, a fantastic job offer, but she didn't look appropriately thrilled. She should be beaming, she should be bouncy and chatty with excitement, she should be proud. Instead she looked under the weather. Bad consciousness for abandoning the team? Hannibal wondered. What she said and how she acted didn't quite go together.

"I have to go," Amy said softly, her eyes downcast, but Hannibal saw her flicker a glance at Face once, who had his eyes down as well.

Okay, Hannibal thought, there was something more going on here than a fantastic job offer, and Face knew what it was. BA, Murdock, himself, they all still stared at Amy and her revelation, but Face looked down.

"Face, you knew about this?" Hannibal asked, hoping that Face would say something about what else was going on. But frankly, he didn't believe he would.

"Yeah, she told me last night," Face answered, glancing up and shrugging his shoulders a bit.

Hannibal chomped down on his cigar stump. Amy had come to Face before she'd come to see him. She should have talked with him, not Face. He was the team leader after all. Unless, of course... The way Face sat there and looked so nervous...

"Face, what exactly happened last night?"

"Nothing happened," Amy answered instead of Face. "I couldn't sleep, and Face's room was right next to mine." She paused, dropping her gaze for a moment, before she looked Hannibal straight in the eye. "I had to get some things cleared up."

"Resulting in you taking this ominous job... leaving the team," Hannibal stated, not liking what she had said, and liking even less what she had not said.

"Yes," Amy answered. "I just have to go." She got up and took her bag. "I'll take a taxi... or something."

Hannibal watched her walk to the door, wondering how she'd get out of this town, because he knew there weren't any taxis, and he doubted there was anything else. She would have to hitch-hike, and he didn't very much like the sound of that.

"Amy, wait! If you want to leave, I won't stop you. But come back with us to LA. You won't get out of this town on your own."

Amy turned to him. "I made it onto the A-Team. Don't tell me there's anything I can't do." And with a final nod she left.

After a long moment of silence Hannibal turned back to Face. "Alright, Lieutenant, now what happened last night?"

"Just what she said," Face answered defiantly. "She couldn't sleep, came to my room, and we... cleared some things up."

"Some things, huh?" Hannibal pulled up his eyebrows. Damn it, but he really wasn't in the mood for silly games. "What about those looks Amy's been sending you?"

Face only shook his head this time.

"Lieutenant, I'm waiting."

"I can't tell you," Face said.

"You did it, didn't you?" Hannibal snapped at him. "You did it with Amy, and now she's gone, isn't that so, Lieutenant?"

Face leaned back in his seat just a bit and shook his head again. "I can't tell you. Amy came to me in good faith."

"In good faith?" Hannibal couldn't believe Face actually used that phrase. What had happened last night had nothing at all to do with faith in any way, shape, or form.

Face nodded.

"Give me a chance here, Lieutenant," Hannibal said sharply. "Tell me you didn't do it, and that Amy didn't just leave because you couldn't keep it in your pants." Hannibal stared at Face, and for a moment Face looked away.

Then Face squared his shoulders and met Hannibal's look. He shook his head minutely.

"Face," Hannibal warned.

Face lowered his eyes, looking ashamed, and telling as all that was, he still didn't give an outright answer. "What happened last night is confidential," he said.

Damn it all to hell and back! Face had slept with Amy, that stupid idiot. There had been only one rule regarding Amy, only one, and that had been to treat her like a regular team member. No flirting, no sex. He had thought that Face had got the message, but obviously not.

"You'll give me twenty rounds on the obstacle course, Lieutenant. Tomorrow. And the moment I hear you start whining or complaining you start over."

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't know, I get this weird feeling as if ou guys wanted to know what happened "next"... ;)_

 _Well, aside from the fact that you should be asking "what happened before, not next ... here's what happened.  
_

* * *

 ** _Wednesday,_ _12:14 am_**

Amy lay awake in her hotel room, staring up at the ceiling, fighting for sleep.

It was no use; she wouldn't catch any sleep before she took care of her problem.

Face was in the room right next to hers, so close and yet so very out of reach. Hannibal had been more than clear about the matter: no sex. - He had said it with different words, and also to Face, not her, but she had got the point just the same.

There was no way she could ever get together with Face, not even overlooking Face's notorious fear of commitment. She couldn't be together with him, because Hannibal would never approve of it. And she couldn't be together with anyone else, because she was so hung up on Face, and couldn't get over him, when she saw him, or at least talked to him on the phone, almost every day.

"Oh, damn," she muttered, drawing the words out into a long, unnerved moan. She turned to the side and looked out of the window. Not much to see there but the night skyline of a place that was so small it had no more than five street lights, and they were on the other side of the building.

She had to do something. Her longing for Face was becoming physical. There was not only that fuzzy feeling you get when you find somebody attractive. She had buzzing nerves all over, and she was jumpy and oversensitive to touches, especially, of course, Face's.

She tried her best to hide these feelings, but she was sure that sooner or later the team would catch on, and then... She didn't even want to think of it.

She turned to the other side and sighed.

There was this job offer. She could take it. It was the next logical step in her career, overseas correspondent in Jakarta. She'd be her own boss over there,deciding on her own, what was newsworthy and what not. Only a nutcase would let that opportunity slip.

She was not a nutcase.

Thinking that last thought was like flicking a switch somewhere in her brain. If she was leaving anyway, she might as well give in to her desires and finally have some fun.

She knocked twice and silently counted backwards from ten. If he did not open the door before she reached zero, she would return to her own bed, and that would be that. If he opened... she would hopefully end up in his bed.

Face opened by the time she reached one. – Admittedly she'd slowed down considerably once she'd reached the number four.

"Amy? What's up?" He was dressed in jogging pants and a simple white t-shirt, his hair was dishevelled, and he showed a light shadow of a beard.

Amy swallowed. And what now? Just because she had the hots for him, didn't mean he was... open to this. On the other hand, Face was known for having a weak spot for pretty women, and god be damned if she wasn't pretty. So maybe she did have a chance.

"Amy?" he prompted, leaning against the door-jamb and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh... can I come in?" That was probably the worst opening line for her purpose, but it was out, and, hey, it worked – kind of.

"Sure," Face said and stepped aside to let her in. "Anything I can help you with?"

Amy hesitated, stopping just inside the doorway. "I've been offered a job," she said after a moment. "In Jakarta."

"Yeah?" Face looked surprised and quite unbelieving.

"Yeah. Don't you think I deserve it?" She asked sharply. It annoyed her that he didn't seem to believe her, and with her already fluttering nerves she had little tolerance left.

"'Course you deserve it, that's not the point," he defended himself. "It's just... You're obviously thinking of taking the job, and I kind of didn't think you'd do something like that."

"Do what?" she asked, confused by her own thoughts and wishes about what he was referring to, and still a bit angry.

"Leave the team."

Oh... that. Amy shrugged helplessly. "It is a great offer. It would be a giant step in my career. Actually it would be a crime not to accept." That was an exaggeration, but at this point she didn't care.

"Seems to me you're all set and decided," Face said.

"I am," Amy answered. She concentrated for a moment on her racing heart and shallow breathing. She felt like she was blushing, but was not sure if she really was, or if she just was being over-sensitive. "I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Then what d'you want from me? Why did you tell me about it when you don't want my input to help you decide? Why don't you go to Hannibal? He's the one in charge, y'know?"

Amy swallowed. Face was right, of course. – Except for the fact that she wasn't here to make an official announcement or anything like that. She was here to... get a taste of Face. And it was now or never. "Before I go, I thought I'd... I want..." She didn't know how to say it.

"You want what? Me?" he joked.

"Yes," she simply said. If he was going to put it like that, there was nothing else for her to say.

Now Face swallowed. "I was only joking."

"I know, but I'm not." She stepped up to him. "I don't expect anything from you," she said softly. "But I'd really like to find out for myself if all this attention women pay to you is really justified." That was a lie. She wanted him in her life, not just in her – or as it was his – bed. But that was never going to happen, so there was no use telling him that.

"You're telling me you... want to... with me..." He had his head bowed and looked at her through his eye-lashes and strands of hair. "You're telling me you want... me?"

Amy subconsciously licked her lips. Did he know how delicious he looked like that? Very probably, yes. She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so," she said, looking over at the bed behind him, and then putting her arms around his neck and pressing her lips onto his.

He kissed her back with only a moment's hesitation, put his arms around her waist and pulled her in, before he suddenly pushed her away again.

"This is madness," he muttered. "Hannibal will have our heads."

"Hannibal doesn't ever need to know. I'm leaving tomorrow, I certainly won't tell him." She kissed him to wipe away his doubts, pushed her hands under the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Hannibal always finds out everything," Face insisted, but his body was already taking over control.

"Hannibal be damned," Amy said, pulling Face over to the bed.

* * *

d

-xOx-

 _Please, tune in again for my next story, "San Diego Diary", in which we find Hannibal and Face strongly disagreeing about Tamara, their latest client..._


	5. Chapter 5 - Addendum

_I have NO idea, where this came from, and why now. I always thought this story was finished, for years I've been thinking it. Actually, from the moment I typed the first word of it, I knew it was going to end with Amy walking into Face's room._

 _And then, suddenly, out of the blue, completely unexpected ... **this.**_

 _Have fun!_

* * *

Face woke up from a knock on his door, but figured that if it was anything important, they would knock again or, more likely, just walk right in. Although he could not imagine what could be important enough to rouse him at this time of the night.

Except maybe it was Murdock, having some issue with something. He usually wouldn't bother with personal boundaries, but then again, with him you could never be sure. He may have decided that the doorhandle was covered in cooties.

In the end curiosity - and a modicum of worry for Murdock - won over tiredness. He got up, slipped into a pair of old jogging pants and a white t-shirt, and opened the door to find... "Amy? What's up?"

She looked weird. Her eyes were focused on him, but she did not actually look at him. She was zoned out, miles away in her mind. - Was she sleepwalking, maybe?

"Amy?" he prompted, leaning against the door frame, trying for non-threatenin, just in case she was.

"Oh..." She came out of her trance. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he allowed. Because... why not? It was only Amy after all. He stepped back to let her in, but she only took one step.

"I've been offered a job," she said, standing in the doorway. "In Jakarta."

"Yeah?" That was a surprise.

"Yeah. Don't you think I deserve it?" She immediately jumped to defend her job and her capability.

"Course you deserve it," he quickly assured her, "that's not the point. It's just... You're obviously thinking about taking the job, and I kind of didn't think you'd do something like that."

"Do what?" she asked.

"Leave the team," he explained. And he still couldn't quite believe it. After all but scamming her way onto the team, she considered leaving just like that? Because of _Jakarta_?

"It's a great offer. It would be a giant step in my carreer. Actually it would be a crime not to accept."

Face didn't comment on that, because... _Jakarta_. What could she possibly want there? She had a great job in LA, and thanks to the Team she was never running out of great stories to write. Why would she trade that in for Jakarta? What of any interest to anyone but a few Indonesians could ever happen there? Wasn't that like leaving Bondi Beach for some backwater slough? Instead of voicing that opinion, he said: "Seems to me you're all set and decided."

"I am." She paused for a moment. "I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Then what d'you want from me? Why tell me about it when you don't want my input to help you decide? Why don't you go to Hannibal, he's the one in charge, y'know?" Really, Amy was usually not that dumb. Or was she afraid to tell Hannibal? Did she want to drop the responsibility of telling Hannibal on him, because she wanted to avoid his wrath?

She swallowed nervously. "Before I go, I thought I'd... I want..." She didn't finish.

 _What_ , Face thought irritably. He was tired, and Amy was here, making no sense. "You want what, me?" It was a stupid question, but she deserved a bit of a silly tease for being unnerving in the middle of the night.

"Yes."

For a second the word didn't make any sense. When it finally did, he had to swallow. What was this? A tasteless practical joke? "I was only joking," he brought out past his confusion.

"I know, but I'm not," she responded way too calmly and straight-forward for his liking. She took a step closer to him. "I don't expect anything from you." Her voice was almost down to a whisper now. "But I'd really like to find out for myself if all this attention women pay to you is really justified."

 _What?!_ This had t be a practical joke, one of very bad taste. Because surely she couldn't be serious about this. "You're telling me you... want to... with me..." Good, keep it vague. Play along, but don't let yourself be taken in. If this joke was going to be on somebody, it was not going to be him, no. Still, this did not make sense. He dipped his head down to hide from her the confusion that was surely showing on his face.

She didn't answer.

"You're telling me you want... me?" He shouldn't ask, but he just couldn't stand the silence. He needed to know what was going on.

She still didn't respond, but licked her lips. And Face was quite sure that she didn't even know she had done it. What... Was this not a joke after all? Was she serious? But it was Amy, and...

"I guess so," she finally said with a shrug, before she put her arms around him, running a hand up to his neck and into his hair.

This was so unexpected that once again, sense lagged behind the fact. And he had hardly caught up with that bit, when already she did the next unexpected thing. She kissed him; smack on the mouth. Her lips were warm and soft and alluring.

It was more reflex than decision that made him part his lips to meet her tongue with his own. God, but this was sweet. His arms found their own way around her waist, pulling her in, flush against his body, only to push her away again after just a few seconds. "This is madness," he muttered, "Hannibal will have our heads." More to the point, Hannibal would have his head, because he should know better than to do it with Amy. He should have a better grip on his libido. He really should be able to control himself better.

"Hannibal doesn't ever need to know. I'm leaving tomorrow, I certainly won't tell him." She answered with a smile, and then her smiling lips met his once more. Her hands slipped under his t-shirt, building roads of fire on his skin.

"Hannibal always finds out everything," Face insisted, while his body was already catching fire, he was not sure how long he could... If this was a joke, she was winning, big time. _Please, please, Amy stop. If you don't stop..._

"Hannibal be damned." Her voice was hoarse, yet soft, as she started over to his bed.

Face had never thought he could ever agree to words to that effect, but he whole-heartedly agreed now, because he was burning now. He walked with Amy, kissing and caressing.

She pulled at his t-shirt, and he quickly helped, pulling it over his head, dropping it to the floor. She was so winning...

Or maybe this really was not a joke, because if it were, she certainly would not pull off her own shirt, and guide his hands to her breasts.

He tried not to touch, but when it came to sex, it had always been matter over mind with him. Her skin was like satin.

Her hands in the waistband of his pants.

"Amy..." One last attempt to stop this.

She shut him up with a kiss.

Well, she was determined, Face decided. Who was he to deny her? He pulled her in close again, her breasts pressing against his chest most deliciously. Did she find him pressing against her a little further down equally delicious? "I feel overdressed," he said close to her ear, "how about you?"

"Just a little."

"Easily fixed..."

She laughed, but let him pull her shorts down. Now naked she finally lay down on the bed. "Why do you still have your pants on?"

"I was waiting for you to take care of that, but..."

She sat back up immediately and remedied that.

Face stepped out of the pool of cloth at his feet. Amy reached up for him, pulled him down with her.

Now or never. "We don't have to... you know... There's still time to stop." It would be awkward, if they stopped now, but they could survive it. But if he lay down next to her now, then that would be it, their fates sealed.

She slipped her hand between his legs and up to his dick. "No, there's really not," she said, and his hips jerking forward a bit at her touch proved it. "I made my choice, Face, I stand by my decisions."

He knew he should say something, but didn't know what. This sitution was so surreal.

She moved her leg, ever so slightly, but the invitation was unmistakable.

Face gave up. Lying down on top of her, pushig one leg between hers, capturing her lips in a kiss... Why fight what they both wanted? Hannibal be damned.

* * *

 _And no, this is definitely it. There will be no more Sex between Face and Amy. Deal with it._ ;)


End file.
